Justice League United (Aidan0007)
Plot On the distant planet known as Apokolips, it's ruler Darkseid is dying. This prompts his uncle Steppenwolf to collect three ancient artefacts known as Mother Boxes scattered and hidden on Earth in order to save him. Long ago, Darkseid previously attacked Earth, attempting to claim the boxes for his own will, but the ancient Amazons, Kryptonians, Atlanteans, the Green Lantern Corps and Olympian Gods joined forces in an alliance which defeated Darkseid but Steppenwolf recovered his body and retreated the planet, leaving the boxes behind. Each box was stored separately in Themyscira, Atlantis, and Oa. Steppenwolf first makes his way to Oa where he attacks the Green Lantern Abin Sur, who is protecting their box. Steppenwolf kills Abin and claims the first box. After he retreats to seek the second box, Abin's Green Lantern ring flies to Earth where Coast City test pilot Hal Jordan finds the ring which transports him to Oa where he meets Green Lanterns Kilowog, Tomar-Re, and corps leader Thaal Sinestro. The trio take Hal to the Guardians of the Universe who appoint Hal to protect Earth because of Steppenwolf's recent attack on Oa and their belief in his next attack will be on Earth. In the mean time, Sinestro trains Hal to tame the power of the ring. Back on Earth, Steppenwolf heads to Themyscira where the Amazon Queen Hippolyta protects the box. A group of Amazons attempt to defend the box from Steppenwolf but fail as Steppenwolf breaches the island and claims the second box. This prompts Hippolyta to send a warning to her daughter Diana Prince, who is known as Wonder Woman to the public, about a potential invasion. Diana, with her boyfriend Steve Trevor, try to warn the President of the United States but he doesn't believe her at first. Diana goes to the one person who will believe her – Clark Kent / Superman. Diana and Clark meet at his farm house where they discuss about the invasion. Martha and Johnathan Kent, Clark's adoptive parents, are also there. Diana and Clark also review their history together and their past relationship. Clark reveals he is going to propose to his current girlfriend Lois Lane, a journalist at the Daily Planet where Clark works as a reporter. Clark then takes Diana and Steve to his Fortress of Solitude where a hologram of Clark's biological kryptonian father Jor-El welcomes them. Clark gives information of what they already know about the invasion to Jor-El. Jor-El recognises the name Steppenwolf as he explains he is Darkseid's uncle. Jor-El also reviews that their ancestors fought in the war against Darkseid one thousand years ago. Jor-El mentions there are other heroes out there that can help Clark fight in the new war. In Central City, Barry Allen races home after defeating two metahuman thieves Leonard Snart / Captain Cold and Mick Rory / Heat Wave as The Flash. Barry remembers that it's his anniversary with his wife Iris West and plans a party. The party is interrupted by an army of Parademons invading. As The Flash, Barry quickly defeats the army. Hal is notified by the attack and flies to the house to meet with Barry who Hal catches his identity of The Flash. Hal discusses about the invasion with Barry and Iris and recruits him for his defence force. Barry leaves Central City under protection of his nephew Wally West / Kid Flash. Barry request assistance from his lab partner Silas Stone of Star Labs to help further research the invasion. Meanwhile, Steppenwolf arrives in Atlantis where he battles Atlanteans to claim the Mother Box that was protected by Arthur Curry / Aquaman, the King of Atlantis. This prompts Arthur to get in contact with Diana since their ancestors have history. Arthur meets with Diana who introduces Clark to Arthur. Clark suggest to recruit Gotham City based vigilante Bruce Wayne / Batman, despite Bruce's hatred against Superman. Hal researches Earth's active heroes. He recruits Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman and meet at an abandoned Star Labs hanger presented by Barry. With the heroes united, they discover Steppenwolf's location – an abandoned factory in Gotham. At the factory, Steppenwolf has gathered the boxes which surround Darkseid's body. Victor Stone, Silas' son, happens to be exploring the factory. He witnesses the heroes confront Steppenwolf who ultimately defeats them. After the boxes activate, they cause an explosion which Victor gets caught in. Barry notices this and realises Victor as Silas' son so he rushes to take him back to Star Labs where Silas saves Victor but as a side effect to the drug he was given, he becomes a Cyborg. Victor becomes scared and shocked but Barry manages to calm him down. Barry suggest Victor to join the heroes battle. Victor agrees to help. The two make it back to the factory but as they arrive, Darkseid appears from a mist. Darkseid makes a first strike which injures Batman, The Flash and Wonder Woman. This angers Superman who shoots laser from his eyes. Darkseid isn't affected by the blast so Green Lantern traps him in a cage which Darkseid breaks free of and reflects back to Green Lantern. Cyborg uses his new found powers to fight Darkseid. Cyborg manages to scratch Darkseid which amuses him as he realises his powers came from the Mother Boxes. Cyborg comes to realisation he is the source to kill Darkseid. Cyborg takes a risk to create a bomb which he plants inside Darkseid. The bomb explodes and kills Darkseid. Cyborg barely survives. The following day, the President thanks the heroes and dubs them the “Justice League of America”. The League celebrate their victory at the Fortress of Solitude. Back in Metropolis at the Daily Planet, Clark proposes to Lois. Characters In order of appearance: *Steppenwolf *Darkseid (cameo) *Abin Sur *Hal Jordan *Kilowog (cameo) *Tomar-Re (cameo) *Thaal Sinestro (cameo) *The Guardians of the Universe (cameo) *Queen Hipolyta (cameo) *Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Steve Trevor *Clark Kent / Superman *Martha Kent (cameo) *Johnathan Kent (cameo) *Jor-El *Barry Allen / The Flash *Leonard Snart / Captain Cold (cameo) *Mick Rory / Heat Wave (cameo) *Iris West (cameo) *Wally West / Kid Flash (cameo) *Silas Stone *Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Bruce Wayne / Batman *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Darkseid (present day appearance) *Lois Lane (cameo)